Recently, electronic apparatuses provide various services and functions that may be multitasked. Various applications that correspond to an Internet of Things (IoT) environment are being developed.
The IoT environment indicates an environment where things are connected to the Internet through various communication technologies. Objects around a user may communicate with each other or with the user through the Internet.
In the IoT environment, control (e.g., start of an operation, end of an operation, power on or off, etc.) between an object and an electronic apparatus carried by a user is generally performed by using an application installed in the electronic apparatus. However, in the IoT environment consisting of the electronic apparatus and a plurality of objects, it takes a long time to register each of the objects in the electronic apparatus by using the application installed in the electronic apparatus. In addition, an inconvenient and complicated procedure may be required for the user to control each of the registered objects by using the electronic apparatus.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.